1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to washing apparatuses. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for controlling a dishwasher that enables washing of dishes in various operation modes based, for example, on the kinds of dishes being washed.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a dishwasher washes dishes automatically by removing foreign matter, such as food residue and the like, from surfaces of the dishes by spraying high pressure washing water toward the dishes in a washing chamber.
One of the most important factors of the dishwasher is its washing performance and its ability to remove substantially all of the foreign matter from the surface of the dish. Typically, washing performance is improved by increasing the spray pressure of washing water onto the dishes.
However, if the spray pressure of the washing water is excessively high, then the dishes are liable to be damaged and broken. Moreover, an increase in the spray pressure of the washing water may result in an increase in the amount of washing water, which is used for dishwashing. Furthermore, providing a high spray pressure of washing water may result in an increase in power consumption by, for example, the pump.